


Suggestions?

by pasteltreefanatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltreefanatic/pseuds/pasteltreefanatic





	Suggestions?

Hey guys! I'm posting this and hoping to get feedback on if you'd like to have me write something!   
Just comment below a ship or ships. I can write ships from Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers, Hamilton, and if there is anything else you'd like me to work on, please ask!   
I hope to get responses and requests! Super excited to write for you all!

 

Sincerely, Michael.


End file.
